


5 times Ronan Lynch found Adam Parrish beautiful.

by ThatSpacegirl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, cute pynch, ok but cute, ronan is being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpacegirl/pseuds/ThatSpacegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Ronan Lynch found Adam Parrish beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please tell me.

1.It was a sunny day. There were no clouds in the sky and they were lying down on a meadow because it was too hot to walk. Adam and Ronan had been sent by Gansey to do some Glendower research in the woods, but they had not yet reached the woods (They had to walk through this meadow first) and Gansey had not specified exactly _what_ they were supposed to look for. Ronan knows that bastard is only sending them away to spend time with his blue princess. 

 

Ronan didn’t mind. He found this meadow beautiful, the smell of wood, leaves and dry grass reminded him old times at his farm.

And Ronan liked doing things with Adam, he would never admit that to anyone, but he actually did. Even though spending time with Adam sometimes felt like a chore.

 

‘’Hey Ronan, did you see that?’’

 

Ronan was lying down on his back, his right arm covering his eyes. Adam thought that Ronan was kind of like a magican, he always managed to look _cool_ no matter what he did. 

’’No’’ Ronan answered, not bothering to look for whatever Adam requested.

 

‘’Ronan. Get up. We shouldn’t just stand here and waste time’’

 

Ronan uncovered his eyes and looked at Adam. Stared at Adam.

 

Adam was standing up, looking toward the forest. Adams head was barely covering the sun, making it look like, from ronans point of view, that light was shining out from him. 

And Ronan did think that Adam looked very angel-like when he stood there, on that hot summer day. 

Adam was drenching in sweat, his t-shirt was sticking to his body, but still, despite this, Ronan thought adam looked very-

 

‘’Hey, Parrish?’’

 

Adam turned around, looking at Ronan instead.

Ronan cursed under his breath. 

 

‘’Shut up, and lie down again’’

 


	2. ii

That day was very foggy. Ronan had been sitting in this car since latin class- waiting for gansey and adam to finish school. He didn’t like attending school on foggy days- the world was just too dark and dim on days like these. 

 

Ronan quickly noticed that Adam wasn’t walking together with Gansey. He also noticed that Adam didn’t notice Ronan sitting inside the car. Ronan opened his car door,

‘’Hey, Parrish?’’

 

He watched as Adam turned around, and Ronan could immediately sense that there was something off about Adam. He looked just as sad as the world did.

 

 

‘’Get in the car, Parrish’’

 

‘’I have homework to do’’ His voice was different too. You wouldn’t be able to notice the difference unless you knew Adam really well. His voice sounded like several all-nighters in a row with no one for company except cups of coffee.

 

‘’Just get in the fucking car, Parrish.’’

 

Ronan turned around, not waiting for a reply, because he already knew that Adam would follow him anyway. 

He watched as Adam walked around the car, and he watched as Adam hesitated for just a short while before opening the door and sitting down on the seat beside him. 

 

Ronan didn’t say anything. Neither did Adam. Both of them quietly stared outside on the foggy, now empty, school parking lot.

 

Ronan cursed. Adam did not react, he was used to that part of Ronan. 

 

‘’What’s the fucking matter, Adam?’’ 

 

This time, Adam did react. He realised that this was one of the very few times when Ronan actually spoke his name out loud - not his last name. Adam also realised that he enjoyed it when Ronan spoke his name. 

 

‘’You know it’s been tough these past few weeks. Im just stressed out’’

 

Ronan turned his head and looked at Adam. He was looking at his lap, playing with his hands and he looked generally dishevelled, not the usual clean boy Ronan was used seeing. 

 

Ronan looked away quickly. He clenched his fist and started the car motor. 

He really wanted to kiss Adam. He believed that Adam deserved and needed a kiss, right there, but Ronan realised that he was too much of a coward to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading uwu


	3. Dream life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan is dreaming and Adam is so perfect

Ronan Lynch was dreaming. He knew this because everything around him was dark. He assumed that after several all-nighters in a row sleep had caught up to him, forcing him to close his eyes and enter the world of dizzy dream creating.

 

He didn’t dislike dreaming, or sleeping, it just made him extremely uncomfortable sometimes. Especially when he was sleeping anywhere close to Gansey. He didn’t want to risk dreaming about b-

 

‘don’t even think about it, Ronan’ he whispered to himself.

 

He closed his eyes and thought of something else, anything but bees. And when he opened his eyes he saw something not better than bees, but not worse either.

 

Adam Parrish. Except, it wasn’t Adam Parrish. It was a fake. 

Ronan knew this, because, if this hadn’t been a dream, they wouldn’t be looking at each other like they were doing. He wouldn’t let himself look at Adam like that. 

 

Even though it was a dream, where different things were allowed and other things were not, Ronan still turned around, not wanting to look at Fake Adam. 

He almost felt like he was sinning. He felt dirty.

 

Ronan felt something brushing against his right hand. Fake Adams’ hand.

He took Ronans hand and he could feel how soft Adams’ hand was, just like how he had imagined them being on days when Adam didn’t work himself to death.

 

 

He couldn’t help himself. He turned around, looking into Fake Adams’ eyes again. He could only imagine how soft his skin would feel, how _good_ he would smell like up close. Ronan often caught different scents from Adam, and he would always smell like a dark forest with glowing rivers under the full moon. 

 

Ronan looked at fake Adams’ hair. Of course, it looked exactly like the real Adams- It always looked so _soft,_ baby raven soft. He wondered if he could ever forgive himself if he once touched Fake Adams hair. 

 

Even in dreams, Adam looked celestial, like he belonged among fairy kings and elf princes. Ronan was none of those. 

 

Ronans hand started reaching for Adam’s cheek, but it dropped without reaching its destination. He wanted his, _their,_ first touch be real. Happening In the real world. 

He didn’t want their first time to happen in the world of dreaming. Even though he sometimes believed that this place was the only place where such things were able to ever occur. 

 

The dreamer caught himself wishing that he was awake. 

Life being awake was harsh, it existed with consequences and there you could not rewind time and fix mistakes, but at least it existed with Adam in it. The real Adam. The messy, beautiful Adam with dry, dirty hands and ruffled messy hair. His perfect freckle-filled face that often showed some kind of negative expression. That was the Adam that Ronan loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession. Or several confessions actually.
> 
> 1\. I promised myself I would post one chapter daily, because every chapter is soso short, like freaking 200 words or something. 
> 
> Anyways, obviously I didn't keep that promise because I am a stressed out trash, so sorry 
> 
> 2\. I apologize because honestly most of the content in these chapters is just me raving about how gorgeous Adam is. I love that dude.  
> Maybe I love him because I love Ronan more, and since Ronan loves Adam like crazy, I also started loving Adam like crazy. Or maybe its just because Adam is perfect and no one can not love him
> 
> anyways sorry for this trash fanfiction and this horrible chapter 
> 
> 3\. i wrote several so i have to write 3 confessions so here is my third: im so afraid of this future school year. Its the last year and i might die.


	4. Ronan pays Adam a visit

Sometimes, when Ronan has trouble falling asleep, he takes his car and drives it around, most of the time without a specific destination in mind.

 

One hot summer night Ronan found himself driving towards Adams parking lot. The parking lot was dirty, filled with mud-stained cars and holes in the ground. The building that Adam had rented a room in wasn’t very pleasing to the eye either, it was dirty and low class. Or that was what Ronan thought, at least.

 

But Ronan still liked this place, because he had had great memories here. Or not _great_ memories, but this was at least the only place in town where he hadn’t felt like complete shit even once.

In his seat, inside his car, he could see that Adam was awake, the lights were on.  It looked like Adam was the only one in the entire building that was awake. Ronan could see the silhouette of Adams head and shoulders. He assumed he was studying.

The dreamer decided to pay Adam a visit, give him some sort of break from his studies.

 

Ronan didn’t even get a chance to knock on the door before it was opened. Before him, Adam was standing, he looked extremely tired, Ronan noticed how there was a half moon shaped blue tint under his eyes, this one not from physical abuse, but perhaps mental.

 

‘’How long since you’ve slept, Parrish?’’

 

Adam grunted. Ronan avoided looking into his eyes.

 

‘’Why are you here, Ronan?’’ 

 

Ronan shrugged, surprised at the sudden question. They had a mutual agreement, sometimes Ronan visited at night and maybe slept on the floor. Ronan had realised that this agreement was only beneficent for himself, but he also realised how hard it was sleeping in other places. So he came here. 

 

‘’I saw you from my window. Just now. For a moment, i didn’t even think you’d come. You just stood there’’

 

Ronan detected another emotion in Adams voice, but he couldn’t name what it was.  

 

Adam didn’t say anything else, instead he left the door open and walked inside. This was his way of telling Ronan that he was welcome inside. 

 

The two of them didn’t speak very often, or not with words at least. But their actions and body language were conversations only certain people could understand. 

 

The way Ronan would slightly turn his body towards Adam when there were other people around.

 

The way Adam hugged himself, wrapping his arms and hands over his chest when Ronan did this, as if to protect himself. Adam didn’t know what he was protecting himself from. 

 

How Ronan would always look at something else when Adam was talking. 

 

How none of them ever smiled at the same time while looking each other in the eye.

 

How it took exactly 1 minute and 45 seconds for Ronan not to look at Adam when they were in the same room.

 

 

To both of them, this language was very foreign and strange. Adam was raised to be quiet, obedient, to think of what others want to hear before he speaks. Ronan was brought up to talk with his fists, he had learned that how loud your voice is when you speak is more important than the words you use.

None of them had learned to look at others. They didn’t know that the words that come out of peoples mouthes have been filtered by years of experience but the only thing that can show a persons true emotions is how their body speaks. The body acts on its own, and has no filter.

 

But deep inside, Ronan knew what he wanted to do most of all. He wanted to grab Adams hand, face, anything, and he wanted to look into his eyes and tell him everything. Just spill everything onto Adam. In his imagination, Adam would be suprised, but maybe feel the same. 

 

It was this confusion, of what Adam thought about him that held him back. And there was many other factors too, but mainly this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for suddenly not updating, I started school.  
> It was ok. kinda nice actually. thank u guys, ily


End file.
